Chris John
"At 17 years old I joined the Marine corp with mobile infantry. I got stationed in Canada’s Anchorage line in 2071, just after my 18th birthday. Life was finally exciting. Got to know my squaddie pals and life was good. I’d read about the new T-45d power armour units, but it wasn’t until I saw one in person I appreciated what they were. That image will stick with me forever, it was huge! “Is that soldier or a walking tank??” Whatever it was I wanted to be part of it... I finally managed to catch my break and got into the mechanised corp in 2072. There was a big recruitment drive and I’d always been good at science and tinkering. At last I learned to walk tall in the mighty power armour, it felt amazing! Fighting back the remaining commies in Canada with this beast was a breeze. I felt invincible… We stayed in Canada, continuing the good fight. Our orders started changing more and more, however; Securing resources, factories and all manufacturing for the war effort. Doubts started to creep in when the enemy slowly stopped being soldiers and started to become Canadian protesters… By 2075 things had gotten bad, real bad. In the months that followed I did a lot of things best forgotten. Orders were orders but it was wrong. I nearly lost myself in that suit of armour. Nearly… In the spring of 2076 I went AWOL. Society was collapsing around us. I left the barracks one night and never returned. Decided to head East to Ontario and use my survival skills to setup a home in the outback. I remember the day the bombs dropped, the horizon didn’t go dark for days. I was far enough away from the nukes to survive. I stayed away from the mess of civilisation, I isolated myself for years, lost track of time. My decision to hunker down and stay well away while the radiation faded saved my life, but probably none of my families… As the years went by food gradually become more and more scarce… and weird too! I thought it best to finally up sticks and head South through Toronto. I knew what to expect, but nothing prepares you. The desolation, the destruction and the emptiness of everything hit hard. I kept moving South, hoping to find some sign of civilisation. Then, in late 2102, I wandered into West Virginia and found the Brotherhood in Appalachia. Although now older than most, they took me in. Studying Taggerdy’s and Maxson’s writings, and passing the rigorous initiation tests, I embraced their morals and ethics. I had found kindred spirits again. I’ve still got a good eye and a keen mind. I tend to think first nowadays, shoot second. I’ve even got my own suit of T-60 power armour again when needed, which brings back both joy and revulsion in equal measure. But, we do what we must! Ad Victoriam!" Details Equipment: non-PA .45 hardened combat rifle (aligned, suppressed, medium Scope) Heated power fist Protected Brotherhood Officer Suit Heavy Brotherhood combat armor Bomber jacket, wrap-around goggles Equipment: power armor Gatling gun Super Sledge T-60 Power armour, painted in Brotherhood IV (Knight CPT) Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood